Noble heart
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Rad and Enid are under the mental control of Boxman and K. Or will have to go rescue them, but after knowing that all Boxman's robots are in the factory, he needs the help of a hero whose shield is a heart. This fanfic contains Spanglish. New Cover Image created on April 27, 2020 made by me.


**_OK K.O and the Chapulín Colorado belong to their respective authors._**

* * *

Another day spent at Lakewood Plaza Turbo, K.O along with Enid and Rad were fighting robots that were sent by Boxman to destroy Mr. Gar's square, the trio of heroes fought against the robots that were attacking them and each of them were destroyed for the heroes, thus making Boxman's plans go in vain.

Rad: "Ha, other robots destroyed thanks to my great abilities" –he praised himself while posing in different ways.

Enid: "Well, if you say so" –she said with crossed arms.

K.O: "Wow, that was great, guys," he said excitedly.

Enid: "K.O, we always fight with the robots Boxman sends" –she said.

K.O: "I know, but I felt that the adrenaline trembled in my whole body" –he said as he touched his arm and his veins were trembling.

Rad: "That's right, buddy, that's why you have to work hard to be a great hero ... like me" –he said with a smile.

Enid rolled his eyes as he watched Rad and K.O kept looking at his veins, suddenly, a flying object was approaching where the square and the trio of heroes observed that it was Boxman himself.

Boxman: "You guys ..." –he said while pointing at the heroes.

K.O: "Boxman, we have already defeated your robots, you can't do anything about it" –he said while posing in combat mode.

Boxman: "Oh, I know that, but I have something better that will make me destroy the square" –he said with an evil smile.

Rad: * Snort * "Yes, of course, and what would that be?"

Boxman: "It took me a good time, but I could finally do it" –he said as he watched the trio of heroes.

Enid felt something strange in Boxman and she wasn't sure why.

K.O: "If it's robots, you're wasting your time, Boxman. We will always defeat you" –he said.

Boxman: "Oh, we'll see that" –he said as he pressed a button.

K.O raised an eyebrow and observed some helmets that went to him and his friends.

Rad: "What the ...?"

A helmet went straight to Rad's head where he stood still for a few seconds until he had red eyes and an annoyed look, which made Enid and K.O were stunned.

K.O: "Rad!" –he shout for his friend.

Without the young hero knowing, a helmet was about to go after him and Enid, who was close to him, pushed him away and the helmet went straight to her and K.O also observed that.

K.O: "Enid!" –he shout for her.

Boxman: "YES! If I can't destroy the square with my robots, the employees can do my job" –he said, showing his evil smile.

K.O watched Boxman who was having his evil smile and the young hero stood firm to confront him.

K.O: "Evil, I will not allow you to destroy the square" –he said.

Boxman: "Oh, really?" –He said as he snapped his fingers.

Enid and Rad, who were controlled by the helmet, quickly approached K.O and he could not fight with his friends, he knew that, within the evil mind, there were still the friends he knew.

Boxman: "On second thought, I'll wait for the right moment to destroy the square, I want this day to be perfect for me" –he said as he called Enid and Rad.

They went to Boxman and got on their desk and they went to the factory Boxmore.

K.O: "Enid, Rad!" –ran to reach them.

However, it was too late and K.O fell to his knees while sobbing a little after not being able to save his friends.

K.O: "What am I going to do? My friends are now part of Boxman and I can't do anything about it" –he told himself.

K.O rose from the ground and began to look at the sky and then where the Boxmore factory and with a sigh, K.O said.

K.O: "Oh, and now who can help me?"

Suddenly, a taxi horn appeared in front of K.O and someone came out to pay the driver and the taxi left, leaving the person along with K.O.

"**I**!" –Said the person.

K.O blinked for a moment while he took something out of his pocket and it was a power card and he look at the person who was with him and a face of surprise and joy was in the young hero.

K.O: "The Chapulín Colorado! –He said with joy.

Chapulín Colorado: "No contaba con mi astucia" –he said as he jumped and shook his arms from left to right.

**Chapulín Colorado**

**Clumsy hero with big heart**

K.O: "Wow, it's amazing that you came here just to help me, Chapulín" –he said.

Chapulín Colorado: "Of course, the Chapulín Colorado will always be present wherever someone need my help"

K.O: "I'm glad to hear that, because my friends are in big trouble" –he said very worried.

Chapulín Colorado: "Calma, calma, que no panda el cúnico, I need to know exactly what happens to your friends" –he told K.O.

KO: "Well, Lord Boxman put my friends under his mental control and will soon destroy the square and I can't stop them because that helmet gives them countless strength, or so I think since I didn't see any skills, but that will happen" –he explain to Chapulín.

The Chapulín blinked twice while seeing K.O who was worried, it was then that the Mexican hero touched K.O.

Chapulín Colorado: "Okay, take me to that Boxman and we're going to teach him a lesson" –he said.

K.O smiled and nodded as he ran to the factory Boxmore and the Chapulín followed him. After arriving there, the Chapulín looked at the door and K.O looked at him.

Chapulín Colorado: "So, this is that Boxman's lair"

K.O: "Exactly, and I think I could have a security system at the door" –he said.

Chapulín Colorado: "Good idea that you had, I better knock on the door" –he said as he knocked on the door.

K.O: "Eh Chapulín, I don't think it's a good idea" –he warned.

Chapulín Colorado: "Come on, what could I get out of there? A laser beam or what? "–He said while mocking.

Suddenly, a laser gun appeared in the middle of the door and shot where Chapulín and K.O covered his eyes while listening to the scream of Chapulín. After a few minutes, K.O watched the Chapulín all dark and his eyes blinked and then the dust fell to the ground.

Chapulín Colorado (Dust): "Se aprovechan de mi nobleza" –he said while his eyes were still intact.

K.O: "Chapulín, maybe we could go up to the ceiling so that we could easily enter the place" –he said.

The dust began to form physically and the Chapulín was the same as before.

Chapulín Colorado: "Es exactamente lo que iba yo a decir, síganme los buenos!" –He said as he went the other way.

K.O: "I follow you" –he said.

**-/-**

In Boxman's office, he was adjusting some adjustments to the helmets so that they could have enough power so that Rad and Enid could destroy the square without Mr. Gar being able to stop them.

Boxman: "Perfect, now I just need a little relaxation in my armchair, my back hurts a little" –he said while sitting in his armchair that was on his desk.

Boxman observed in the security cameras the robots that were still working, but a camera called Boxman's attention too much, an attention that made him very angry: it was about K.O along with someone in a red suit and yellow shorts.

Boxman: "That brat ..." –he growled in anger –"You guys, go to K.O and the guy of red suit" –he told Rad and Enid.

They nodded and went immediately where K.O and Boxman decided to prepare everything for the destruction of the square.

Boxman: "I will not allow you to destroy my moment of glory, K.O"

**-/-**

K.O and the Chapulín walked on tiptoe while hiding from side to side so as not to be seen by Boxman's robots. K.O looked a little closer and looked at some similar robots to Darrell and hid so as not to see them.

K.O: "There are too many robots, we can't with all of them"

It was at that moment that the Chapulín came up with an idea.

Chapulín Colorado: "I have an idea" –he told K.O.

2 robots similar to Darrell walked peacefully and they heard nuts that had fallen in a room and went there, something that was a trap.

**PAM! PAM! PAM!**

The Chapulín and K.O left the room disguised as robots that had "knocked out" and walked calmly so as not to give suspicion.

Chapulín Colorado: "Perfect, now we just have to look for your friends before ..."

However, someone had taken out the Chapulín's helmet and the latter made a scary gesture as he slowly turned back to observe a bluish-skinned person with red eyes and a helmet.

Chapulín Colorado: "Eh ... K.O, is one of your friends someone muscular with bluish-skinned?"

K.O: "Yes, how did you know?"

From there, someone took off K.O's helmet and it was Enid who looked at K.O with a bad face.

K.O: "Oh, I think I know how you found out"

From there, the Chapulín took out his Chipote Chillón and looked at Rad with a bad face.

Chapulín Colorado: "Let's see, give me your best shot" –he said.

**PAM!**

A fist went straight to the face of the Chapulín which left him somewhat stunned and with a silly expression.

Chapulín Colorado: "Good shot"

K.O took off his robot suit and tried to convince his friends to return to normal.

K.O: "Enid, Rad, you guys have to return to normal, you guys are not like that" –he said.

However, Rad and Enid did not listen to him and stood still for a few seconds until Boxman appeared with his desktop ship.

Boxman: "Well K.O and man in a ridiculous suit, it's time for his defeats"

The Chapulín gave a bored expression after hearing Boxman's comment and K.O stood in front of Boxman.

K.O: "Boxman, free my friends right now" –he said.

Boxman: "Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that, this time I'll try to make you not an obstacle ... Attack!" –he shout while pointing at K.O.

Rad and Enid went to K.O who was paralyzed and the Chapulín grabbed him from his shirt and took him away, causing Enid and Rad to chase them.

Chapulín Colorado: "Well, what should we do?" –he ask as he runs.

K.O: "I'm not sure…" –he said while thinking about something.

The Chapulín began to look back and he noticed that Rad and Enid were chasing him and the Chapulín ran as fast as he could until he observed about 2 barrels and got into one of them. Rad went straight to the barrel where the Chapulín hid, but it wasn't there because the Chapulín was in the other barrel and hit him with his Chipote Chillón and then hid. Rad observed the other barrel and the Chapulín was in the other barrel and so he repeated each barrel until the Mexican hero made a great leap and ran his legs until he moved away from Rad.

Chapulín Colorado: "K.O…" –he said as he continued running.

At that moment, K.O came up with an idea.

K.O: "Chapulín, leave me here" –he said.

Chapulín Colorado: "How do you say?!"

K.O: "Trust me, just leave me here" –he said.

The Chapulín said no demand and left K.O not before hearing it and the Chapulín went the other way.

K.O: "Very well, I am prepared" –he said to himself.

Rad and Enid went to K.O who made no move and just when they were about to be close to him, K.O took a great leap and with his arms went to them and thus gave ... a very strong hug. Rad and Enid did not understand what was happening and they tried to get rid of him, but they listened to K.O.

K.O: Rad, "Enid, you have to go back to the way you were before, you are not here, the square needs you guys, I need you guys" –he said emotionally.

Rad and Enid stood still after hearing K.O's words and they both looked at each other and then hugged K.O and a bluish aura covered them and the helmets stopped working, causing Rad and Enid to take out their mind control.

Rad: "Aww, what beautiful words" –he said.

At that moment, K.O realized that Rad and Enid were the same as before.

K.O: "Rad, Enid, they went back to the way they were!" –He said as he continued to hug them.

Enid: "That's right, K.O, that's right" –she said.

From there, a slow applause stopped the emotional moment and the trio of heroes watched Boxman who had a satisfied smile.

K.O: "Ha, your plan is over, Boxman" –he said as he separated from his friends.

Boxman: "Oh, I wouldn't say that" –he said as he looked at a button.

K.O realized that the button Boxman was looking at was the one that made Enid and Rad turn evil, but at that moment, the Chapulín Colorado appeared on the desk and Boxman looked at him dumbfounded.

Boxman: "Hey, get off my desk!" –he shout to Chapulín.

The Chapulín Colorado responded with his Chipote Chillón and hit Boxman in the jaw and made him fall to the ground and the Chapulín got the button.

Chapulín Colorado: "I have it" –he said.

K.O: "Wow, you're the best, Chapulín" –he said.

Chapulín Colorado: "No contaban con mi astucia" –he said as he jumped and shook his arms from left to right.

Boxman: "I order you to return the button to me right now" –he order.

Chapulín Colorado: "Yes, of course, as if I listened to you," he said as he sat at the ship desk.

However, the Chapulín accidentally pressed the propeller button and the desk ship fell along with the Chapulín and it was directly where Boxman was crushed by the desk and a dizzy Chapulín, the button of the helmets fell into the hands of K.O and he destroy it.

K.O: "At last" –he said.

Chapulín Colorado: "Good job, K.O" –he said as he touched his head.

Boxman: "Oh ... my head ... mommy, is that you?"

**PAM!**

Boxman was hit by the Chipote Chillón and passed out, making the Chapulín and the trio of heroes laugh at it.

**-/-**

In Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Rad and Enid entered the store and K.O stayed with the Chapulín who was watching a map of where his next adventure would be.

K.O: "Thank you very much for joining me on this adventure, Chapulín" –he said very cheerfully.

Chapulín Colorado: "Well, it was nothing, I've always been fascinated by extreme adventures" –he said.

K.O: "If you say so" –he said.

Hence, K.O observed the Chapulín's power card and his power was a yellow heart with the initials "CH".

Chapulín Colorado: "Well, it's time to go, see you, K.O" –he said.

K.O: "OK, see you soon, Chapulín" –he said as he entered the store.

The Chapulín Colorado gave a slight sigh as he left the plaza.

Chapulín Colorado: "Well, it's time to go"

"There he is!" –Someone shouted.

The Chapulín turned to observe the robots that were in the factory of Boxman and their expressions were not friendly at all.

Robot 1: "There is the guy that destroyed our partners" –said pointing.

Robot 2: "Let's teach him a lesson he will never forget" -said while holding a lever.

The robots ran to the Chapulín and the latter jumped and moved his legs in the air so he could run from there.

Chapulín Colorado: "Ay mamacita, I haven't done anything, I swear" –he beg as he ran.

The robots kept chasing him and the Chapulín kept running to save his life.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**_So far this fanfic, I hope you liked it. Now, the English translations of the words in Spanish:_**

**_-No contaban con mi astucia: "They don't had my cunning"_**

**_-Calma, calma, que no panda el cúnico: "Calm, calm, do not panic the cunic"._**

**_\- Es exactamente lo que iba yo a decir: "It's exactly what I was going to say"._**

**_-Se aprovechan de mi nobleza: "They take advantage of my nobility"._**

**_-Síganme los buenos: "Follow me the good guys"_**


End file.
